<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all along there was some invisible string, tying me to you by delicats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454400">all along there was some invisible string, tying me to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats'>delicats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? I guess, Character Study, Dancer Amity Blight, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, How do I tag?, Insecurity, Light Angst, Okay well not really cause, Producer Luz Noceda, Realtionship Study, Soulmates, They're Both Fucked Up But They Help Each Other Through It, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Well This Isn't A Soulmates AU But They Talk A Lot About Soulmates, Why isn't this a tag?, fuck the universe, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The journey had been hell but you turned it into heaven. </i>
</p><p>Amity is away so she writes Luz a letter to remind her of how much she means to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all along there was some invisible string, tying me to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year!! 2020 was hell so let's hope the next year is better. Take this as a sort of present hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>curious time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>gave me no compasses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>gave me no signs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>were there clues I didn't see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and isn't it just so pretty to think</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>all along there was some</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>invisible string</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tying you to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To My Love,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have a feeling the universe really didn't want us to end up together. Do you get what I mean? Even though we are meant to be, even though we knew each other for so long, a lot happened before we finally got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember when we first met?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I vividly remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It changed my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You worked at that yogurt shop with the pretty teal uniform, I remember I was late for school and hadn't had breakfast that day so I hurriedly came and ordered. It wasn't crowded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not at all. I was pretty panicked but when I laid my eyes on you, I felt at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was an idiot then. Why, you ask? Well instead of using a quarter of my common sense and realizing that you're perfect, I went for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I met both of you at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave me strawberry yogurt and she ended up spilling it all over me. I almost cried but you offered me a pair of new clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It baffles me how I even became friends with Eva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clicked with you more than I ever did with her but I guess I was a fool. It was obvious I liked you more than I could ever like her and I think you must have felt the same way too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been frustrating? Annoying even. To like such a dumbass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even when she broke my fragile heart of glass, you, you helped put it back together. If I were in your shoes I don't think I would be able to do much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never gave up on me, did you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I also remember when I didn't get into the dance club in high school. I was so devastated. It felt like the universe took the only good thing about life away from me, but you took me out to my favourite takoyaki store. You never liked takoyaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And remember when you were denied that DJ-ing  job at that one diner or was it a restaurant? I can't remember exactly. But I do remember I took you to the national museum. I still remember how your face lit up as you showed me and told me about the exhibitions. You looked like an excited little kid. I never cared for history, but you changed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know how you don't believe in mythology or folklore but I honestly do believe that there was some invisible string tying you to me. At first neither of us were very </span>
  <em>
    <span>stable </span>
  </em>
  <span>human beings but somehow we both made it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Somehow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it isn't some string of faith, maybe it's because we went through so much together? Way too much for two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well this is getting too sappy for me, remember when we went on our third year trip! that waitress really said you looked like that one famous producer Juice Noceda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remember I couldn't stop laughing. I was surprised you didn't get embarrassed or mad even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate being laughed at. I was even more surprised when you said my laugh was cute and that I looked like ‘a little bunny’. I got so red in the face. You found it really endearing, me getting so flustered over a simple compliment despite being together for three years at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>You know I still think we might be</span> <span>soulmates</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>We've (especially me since I apparently was a terrible judge of character) been in so many relationships</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>There must have been some thread pulling me out from my past relationships, pulling me out of the wrong arms, into yours.</span></p><p>
  <span>You just think I'm a helpless romantic but hear me out! I think it's really pretty, the concept of us being tied to each other. Even you have to agree! We are perfect for each other!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are so humble and I know you'll deny it, but you're the perfect woman, everyone will agree with me when I say this. I'm just kind of sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't be the perfect woman for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You may tell me you love me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>'all my perfect imperfections'</span>
  </em>
  <span> - as you'd put it - but I'm a really flawed person, too flawed in fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay to put it bluntly, I'm a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But let me tell you, despite that I will always be there for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we are two halves of one. Others might think it's unhealthy but I really do feel incomplete without you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all made me realise how empty I felt without you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not really unhealthy per say, it's just you make me feel like myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found myself in you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Life has been hell, well before I met you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt so lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt so alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like I didn't matter but you really did help me through it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never left my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey had been hell but you turned it into heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well I guess there really is an invisible string tying you to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz! I don't know what I'd do without you! I genuinely believe that without you I'd be dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to believe I helped you too. Your sleeping habits are getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I'm really glad I get to share your name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your wife,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity Blight-Noceda.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to kudos and comment! It makes my day! </p><p>Stay safe! I love y'all &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>